Innocent
by be minee x
Summary: Emmett, Alice, and Jasper tell Bella some embarassing stories about Edward. Bella wants to calm Edward down, and discovers something new about him.


_Disclaimer_: I do not own these characters. They are Stephenie Meyer's.

_AN: I loved this idea. So I thought I would write a oneshot on it. Takes place during Bella's best summer of her life._

* * *

Summer had been extremely delightful for the past month. Some days the sun would come out and I could go swimming. Most days were just cloudy, with no rain. There were those few days where it was overwhelmingly overcast, like today.

I was making lunch for myself, a turkey sandwich, when I started to hear thunder. I smiled widely. I had always loved thunderstorms.

I knew I had to finish making lunch if I was going to get over to Cullens on time to see my absolutely gorgeous boyfriend, Edward, and his family, before it started to thunderstorm.

_Edward_, I thought, and smiled even wider.

Even though Edward was a vampire, I still loved him greatly. It was not all about his beauty either. He had an excellent personality. Sometimes he would over think things, and sometimes he got a little possessive, but I loved him nonetheless. He was the most perfect boyfriend in the world, and he picked me, out of everyone.

I ate in silence, caught up within my thoughts.

When I finished my sandwich, I grabbed my car keys and hopped into my red truck. Edward didn't like my truck, but that didn't bother me.

I twisted the key in the ignition and backed out and made my way to the Cullen's mansion.

The Cullen's were extremely rich. So rich, that I couldn't understand. Their mansion was about ten times the size of my house. It was overwhelming.

I stopped the truck in front of the house where I usually park. I hopped out to be greeted by Emmett.

"Bella!" Emmett literally shouted. His shouting usually got me to blush. He was desperate for anything that would make me blush. Unfortunately for me, he didn't fail. The red colored my face. He smiled widely. I blushed even harder.

"Hello Emm-" I barely got my statement out when Emmett crushed me in a bear hug. It hurt, but it was because he was so _huge_.

"Come on, let's go inside. Edward's in there." He got my attention at Edward's name.

He pulled me in, and inside were Alice, Edward, and Jasper, including Emmett and I.

I went right over to Edward to hug him as he sat on the couch. He reciprocated the hug by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me down to sit on him. I gladly obliged. He smiled and kissed my temple, and then my neck. He kept his mouth there.

Alice came over and kissed my cheek. "Hi, Bella!" she squealed. I would never understand her hyper nature. Such a small girl, but so much energy.

Jasper kept his distance, but he was still polite, like a Southern gentleman.

"Hello, Bella." He smiled, his voice revealing a hidden Southern accent.

"Hi, Jasper." I smiled at him. I felt really bad for him, always having to deal with me and my blood. The more I thought about it, the worse I felt. That only fueled the feelings of being a burden. I looked down.

"How are you today, Bella?" Edward asked me once he pulled his lips from my neck.

"Good, Edward." I leaned down and kissed him. My lips pressed against his, and he responded almost as eagerly as me. I finally pulled away for once. He opened his eyes and they were glazed over. It was nice that I could have that effect on him. I smiled, and kissed his temple.

The five of us continued to talk and act like normal people for once. Many times, Emmett embarrassed me, making me blush. I could swear that I blushed at everything he said to me. Everyone laughed along with him.

"How about embarassing someone else for a change?" I asked Emmett once he finally took a pause in his teasing.

"Hmm, how about.." Emmett went on.

"NO." Edward said very loudly.

Alice and Emmett giggled at the same time, both knowing what was happening, or what was going to happen.

"What is it?" I asked all three.

"Nothing." Edward said too quickly, glaring daggers at Emmett.

"Nothing, eh? I believe I was thinking of embarrassing Edward in front of Bella for the first time." Emmett grinned, clearly excited about doing this. I started to gain excitement, as well. Edward was so perfect that I wanted to hear something different for once.

"Bella's feelings give her away! Time to tell embarassing stories about Edward!" Jasper spread his excitement around the room.

"Hmm, where should we start?" Emmett pondered.

Jasper chuckled, obviously thinking of a time when they messed around with Edward. "Tell her about the time with that teacher."

Edward growled, resenting the idea.

"Oh yes! Well, Bella, be prepared to laugh. We are still laughing and it happened ten years ago!" Emmett's laugh boomed around the room.

Edward looked extremely tensed. I started to run my fingers through his hair, relaxing him a little bit.

"Anyways! This happened in about 1994, 1995. Edward was a junior, and we were seniors. The English teacher, Ms. Smile, had a.. thing for Edward." Emmett continued to tell me.

"Haha! It was more than a thing! You should've seen her looking at him, Bella. It was so funny!" Jasper laughed. I smiled and giggled a little bit.

"ANYWAYS!" Emmett boomed, obviously wanting to tell the story again. "Ms. Smile always flirted with Edward and touched him. Not anywhere inappropriate, but like his shoulders and arms."

"Well, one day, she kind of.. snapped." Jasper told me.

"How so?" I asked, getting anxious, wanting to know what she did.

"Well, she shoved Edward up against the wall and started to feel him up!" Emmett laughed.

I looked at Edward. He was looking down, somewhat ashamed. I could tell why this was embarrassing. Edward was always alone, and everyone he went around saw him as the only single one. He didn't like that another girl had touched him.

Emmett continued to tell stories, making Edward all the more tense. I tried to calm him down my rubbing his scalp. It helped for a time, until Emmett started to get ridiculous.

"And, Bella?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked after I got over the fit of giggles.

"Edward has something that you don't know about.." he trailed off, starting to chuckle.

"And what is that?" I asked warily.

"He has a shrine all about you." Edward growled loudly, obviously angry with Emmett.

Apparently, that was Edward's breaking point. He jumped up and started to chase Emmett around the house. I stood up and called out Edward's name.

He immediately came to my side and asked me if I was okay.

"Yes, I am fine. But, I would really appreciate it if you didn't kill Emmett. Come on, I want to go upstairs now. I think we've had enough of embarrasing you." I smiled at him. He smiled back and obliged to me.

We started to walk up the stairs, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper paying no attention to us anymore.

I walked into his room and pulled him to his couch and sat him down next to me. He smiled down at me, and put his arm around my shoulder. I once again started to massage his scalp.

He closed his eyes, giving over to the feeling, and ended up going slightly slack next to me. I pulled him down to lay on top of me. He willingly obliged and only laid half of his body on me, his head over my chest. He reated there when I continued to make him relax by massaging his scalp.

That was when I heard it.

It was kind of a small sounding rumble in his chest.

"Edward, what is that?" I asked him.

"What's what?" he asked, looking up at me.

"The noise you made." I replied.

"Well, it was sort of a purr, I guess." he told me coolly.

"Oh, okay." I answered.

He smiled and laid his head back down, relaxing into my embrace. He started to purr again. I listened harder, and noticed he sounded just like a kitten. I laughed, because the sound was so innocent sounding. And the thought of Edward being innocent made me laugh all the way until Sunday.

* * *

_AN: Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I may revise this story, however. Not quite happy with it._


End file.
